onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bartolomeo
| bounty = 150,000,000 | jva = | dfcolorscheme = BartolomeoPiratesColors | dfname = Bari Bari no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Barrier | dftype = Paramecia }} is a Super Rookie and the captain of the Bartolomeo Pirates. He is also a gladiator competing at the Corrida Colosseum for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Bartolomeo is a lean yet muscular man. He has light hair in a wild rocker-like style and no eyebrows. His demonic looking face has sharp fangs and a ring piercing on his nasal septum. There are two lines tattooed under his right eye that curve towards his ear. He has a dark tattoo on his chest of a thick ring with an opening on the top, wings on the sides, and long fangs on the bottom. He wears a dark coat with a stripe down each sleeve and a plumed collar and cuffs. He has a light-colored ring-patterned belt with a chain on the left. He has a weapon tucked in the front of his baggy checkered trousers, and has light ruffled dark boots on his feet. Personality Bartolomeo can be rather vulgar and laid-back at times, as during the battle royale in Block B, he was lying on the sides watching the battle and then casually urinated off the side on the ring in front of all the spectators. His overall attitude and lack of refinement made him a very unpopular person among the audience, booing Bartolomeo at every turn. He is also very provocative, as Bartolomeo not only taunts the crowd with his shenanigans, but also mocks his opponents, usually in a nonchalant manner. Even when attempting to stay cool, however, Bartolomeo can become angered when provoked in return; when the spectators at the stadium insulted him, he threw a fake bomb at the audience to scare them. Bartolomeo also doesn't care what anyone else thinks of him, as he stated to Dagama popularity among the audience is the least of his concerns. However, Bartolomeo seems to care for his crew (or at least its reputation), as he violently beat up Vice Admiral Maynard for what he did to Gambia. That aside, it is this particular course of violence that has made him infamous, as he was noted to have gunned down several innocent civilians in the past. Despite such a destructive nature, he can restrain his murderous rage to a certain extent, at least by the regulations set by Corrida Colosseum. Abilities and Powers As a pirate captain, he has the power to command his subordinates. He is a Supernova, respected by the Marines, meaning that he has some skills that made him stand out. He is shown to be strong enough to easily defeat Vice Admiral Maynard, and was able to win the Block B of the Corrida Colosseum tournament without getting so much as a scratch . Devil Fruit Bartolomeo has eaten the Bari Bari no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit which allows him to be a barrier man. He uses his Devil Fruit powers both to protect himself and attack his opponents. The barriers are seemingly very durable, as attacks from powerful individuals such as Hack and Bellamy had no effect and in turn even ended up damaging themselves. One of them even manages to block Elizabello II's "King Punch" attack. He can also use his barriers to attack his enemies. This is seen at first when Bartolomeo uses a technique called "Barrier Crash" to crush Elizabello II at the end of his group's Battle Royale. History Past One year ago, Bartolomeo was a big time rookie pirate. In his past, he became infamous for attacking innocent civilians. Dressrosa Arc Dagama said that Bartolomeo was one of the people participating in the Corrida Colosseum tournament. After Maynard defeated Bartolomeo's underling, Gambia, Bartolomeo in turn defeated the vice admiral, before leaving to fight in the tournament. As Block B was about to start, he was seen walking into the arena while the announcer listed all the details about him. Upon entering, he declared that he would send everyone to hell. As the audience showed their dislike towards him, Bartolomeo first taunted them and then threw what appeared to be a bomb at the audience, which scared them and made them panic. The bomb turned out to be a simple black ball though. After having mumbled that the audience disgusts him, Dagama scolded him and told him that he's making himself unpopular. Bartolomeo simply responded that it is not important to be popular among the likes of them. After the fight started, Bartolomeo pointed out that it is not really a battle royale anymore when Dagama was shown to have teamed up with Elizabello II, Tank Lepanto, and other fighters to take out Bellamy. Dagama simply stated that the ends justify the means. While everyone fought, Bartolomeo was seen laying down and nonchalantly watched the others fight. Later, he calmy started urinating off the side of the ring only to be booed by the crowd. Hack came to take him out with a Fishman Karate attack, but Bartolomeo blocked it using his Devil Fruit ability, damaging Hack's hand in the process. Bartolomeo then proceeded to finish off the fishman. Bartolomeo later fought against Bellamy. However, like Hack, Bellamy ended up taking damage whenever he attempted to attack Bartolomeo. Despite not having the upper hand, Bellamy still managed to grab him, saying that he should not underestimate his power. Before Bartolomeo could retaliate, Elizabello finally threw his legendary "King punch" which seemingly took out every remaining gladiator in the arena. When the announcer looked at the arena and said that no one could have possibly survived that punch and was about to declare Elizabello the winner of B block's battle royale. However, when the smoke cleared up, it was revealed that Bartolomeo remained standing. He then revealed that he ate the Bari Bari no Mi, which allowed him to create barriers and that he used one to protect himself from the king's devastating punch. He then took out the king with his technique "Barrier Crash" which effectively made him the winner of the B block, much to the crowd's displeasure, while he thought to himself how the Mera Mera no Mi would go to 'that person' once he won it. Major Battles *Bartolomeo vs. Maynard (Unseen) *Bartolomeo vs. Hack *Bartolomeo vs. Bellamy *Bartolomeo vs. Elizabello II Trivia *Bartolomeo's epithet "Cannibal" is actually a wordplay. "Eating people" means to mock them in Japanese. *In Vietnam the crossing of one's fingers, like Bartolomeo did when facing Elizabello II, is roughly the equivalent of showing someone the middle finger. It's also a common taunt in Japanese schools. **Bartolomeo's behavior along with the two things mentioned above suggest that his whole character was created around the idea of mockery. References Site Navigation es:Bartolomeo it:Bartolomeo fr:Bartolomeo Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:Bartolomeo Pirates Category:Super Rookies Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Dressrosa Characters